A rim refers to a circular component of a tire system that is used to provide structural support for a tire. The rim typically forms an airtight seal with the tire such that the tire can be inflated with air to a desired firmness. In some implementations, the rim supports an inner tube positioned between the rim and the tire that is configured to be inflated with air. Rims can be used on any type of wheeled vehicles, including bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles, trailers, etc. Typical materials used to construct a rim include carbon, aluminum, steel, stainless steel, plastic, etc.